memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Ares/Death of A Neutron Star/Teaser
Teaser Fade In Ext. Space The Ares is approaching a protostar. Cmdr. Martin's (vo): First officer's log stardate 53989.4. We have entered a spectacular double star system in the Kavis Alpha sector on a most critical mission of astro-physical research. Int. Main bridge Doctor Khan is standing above the Captain and first officer chairs looking at the viewer as Commander Martin continues the log. Cmdr. Martin (continuing, vo): Our eminent guest, Doctor Lenara Khan, will attempt to study the decay of globules of neutronium expelled at relativistic speeds by a massive stellar explosion which will occur here in a matter of hours. Ensign Carlson is at her station inputting commands. Cmdr. Martin (V.O. Continuing): It is virtually a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity as dictated by the forces of nature. But frankly, Doctor Khan seems much calmer about it all than those of us who are simply charged with the responsibility of delivery and observation. Commander Martin gets up from the Captain's chair and walks up behind the helm console, and gives Ensign Carlson an order. Cmdr. Martin: Ensign, our position? Ens. Carlson: Approaching ten million kilometers from the neutron star. Cmdr. Martin: Slow to one-quarter impulse speed. Doctor Khan walks down to the steps and looks at the viewer as she turns to Ensign Carlson. Dr. Khan: Spectacular, isn't it, my young friend? Ensign Carlson looks at her and smiles. Ens. Carlson: Yes, ma'am it is. And she might as well be in her classroom, the professor sharing the excitement with a young student. Dr. Khan: Over and over again, the intense gravitational pull of the little neutron star sucks up the star material from the red giant, and it builds up on the surface until it explodes... every one hundred and ninety six years. Like clockwork. And it is but eighteen hours away. Lieutenant Sito looks at her console then at Doctor Khan. Lt. Sito: Eighteen hours, seven minutes, and ... ten seconds, Doctor. Dr. Khan (acknowledges): The interstellar counterpart to Earth's "Old Faithful". The only predictable burst of energy in the universe that can accomplish our goal. Cmdr. Martin: shuttlebay two, stand-by to launch the uh, "egg"... INT. SHUTTLEBAY - THE UNIT Looks likes an egg it's about the size of a Buick...sitting aboard a small launch pad. In a control booth, a team of officers acknowledge the command. Looks likes an egg. it's about the size of a buick sitting aboard a small launch pad. In a control booth, a team of officers acknowledge the command. CUT TO: Main bridge As the senior staff are waiting for the probe to be launched all of the sudden the ship shakes hard as the officers hang onto their consoles and rails as the lights dimmed. Capt. Taylor: What the hell was that?. Lt. Sito: One Orion interceptor bearing one-eight-five mark ten. Lt. Crusher: Damage to secondary hull before we raised our shields Captain. Ens. Carlson: Warp drive is down. Commander Martin goes to Doctor Khan who is injured from the first assault. Cmdr. Martin: Medical team to sickbay medical emergency. Capt. Taylor: All hands battle stations. Cut To: Space (OPTICAL) The Ares's shields taking hits from Orion interceptor's disruptor beam. (Fade out, End of Teaser)